Childhood Memories (Vore 1-Shot)
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Request by 5UP3RN0V42015. After Judy learns of a fad going on in Zootopia called Vore, she suddenly remembers that she experienced it at a much younger age... and with a fox. A fox named Nick. Once she and Nick get some time off, she decides to share her story of her vore session with him when they were kids. Contains vore and, lemon, and sexual themes. Rated M.


**This is a vore fic of Zootopia. If you do not like vore, do not read.  
** **It will have two different endings and will be told by two different POVs depending on the narrative (those being Judy and Nick).  
** **All characters in Disney's Zootopia are owned by Disney and are not my property.  
** **With that buildup out of the way, let's start.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

It was a beautiful day in Zootopia as Judy decided to pay her friend Nick a visit. It had been awhile since she had been able to visit him from her duties of being on the force, especially since he had also signed on since the events with Bellwether and the Night Howlers. But she and Nick were finally off for a 3 day vacation, both of them extremely happy to have the day off and they decided to spend it together.

Judy was also extremely nervous because she had recently remembered something of her past that had actually come up as of recent. It happened when she took a stroll through the park and saw a mouse willingly get eaten by a cat, her about to stop the cat and try to save the mouse, but then she saw a crocodile eat the cat, which the cat willingly allowed as well, which made Judy even more confused. She had to ask the crocodile what was going on and the croc smiled at her and explained it.

"You've never heard of vore? It's perfectly safe, so long as you eat some laxatives before doing so," the crocodile explained to Judy before then coughing the cat up like it was nothing and the cat doing the same thing to the mouse. It was at that moment that she had remembered something from her past. When she was still a kid, roughly around 5 years old, she met a fox that she thought was Nick and she allowed him to willingly eat her. She wanted to tell the story to Nick to see if he remembered at all... also to see if he would allow her to get eaten by him again, so long as laxatives were involved.

"Hello? Is that you, Judy?" Nick asked as he answered the door, smiling when he saw the long ears of his best friend and coworker.

"Hey, Nick. Hey, you want to go out to the lake? I want us to have a small swimming trip," Judy smiled at Nick.

"Sure, that sounds lovely," Nick smiled at that as Judy went into his room and smiled at him.

"So Nick... do you remember anything about when we were kids?" Judy asked Nick, already bringing up the instance, Nick feeling a tad uncomfortable with the question.

"What about it?" Nick asked.

"Well, I remembered something about my past... I allowed a fox to vore me when I was 5 years old... and he was at least 6 himself. I wanted to know... if that fox was you?" Judy smiled, Nick looking a bit confused until he remembered too. It was exactly as she said. He was six at the time and he really couldn't remember all too well.

"Yeah, I think I do remember now... but not much. I was so young at the time," Nick admitted.

"Well, I think I remember most of it. Would you like me to tell you while you get ready?" Judy smiled.

"Sure," Nick smirked as he then went over to the laundry room and started to search for some swimming clothes.

* * *

 **Judy POV:**

It was just a little bit after my fifth birthday back in Bunnyburrow and I was at another birthday party with some of my friends, all of them prey animals and me seeing one single predator among the group. He looked no bigger than I was and I didn't know exactly what he was, so I approached him and introduced myself to him.

"Hello! What's your name?" I asked the young predator, him immediately smiling at me when I talked to him.

"My name's Nick. What's yours?" the young kid smiled as his ears perked up.

"Judy... I don't mean to be rude, but what are you? Never met a predator kid around these parts," I admitted.

"My name's Nick and I came here for Farley's birthday party. We know each other through letters. I'm visiting all the way from Zootopia," Nick smiled, my eyes going wide at that.

"Zootopia? That place is really expensive to live in, isn't it? You must be really lucky to live there!" I smiled as Nick's stomach then began to growl.

"Yeah... rgh... stupid stomach... I'm really hungry, but this food isn't the type I'm used to. I prefer snack food, not veggies and fruits," Nick admitted.

"Really? But we here in Bunnyburrow think that veggies and fruits are the best," Judy admitted as Nick then looked at Judy with a smile.

"Well, there is one thing we could try, but only if you want to," Nick smiled.

"Really? What would that be?" I asked, confused by his statement

"My parents usually do it with their prey friends. They eat them along with lack-satives and they feel full all night. But we'd need to do it in private," Nick smiled. My intrigue was visible for him to see. It sounded so surreal, but I knew what he was talking about because some of my friends admitted they did it with their parents, as some of them were adopted by predators in the past. I really wanted to know what it was like for myself, especially with one that was my age and height.

"Well, there's a barn behind this house. We'll find some laxatives and we can do that, right?... Besides, I want to know how it feels to be in your stomach too... it sounds like it'd be very warm and cozy," I smiled at him.

"Okay then," Nick smiled as he went across the room and towards a much taller version of him, most likely his mom, and asked her a question that I could hear with my large ears. "Can I have some laxatives please, mom?" Nick smiled at her, the taller fox smiling and passing him a couple of green tablets afterwards.

"Be sure not to let anyone see you," she smiled at him.

"Thanks," Nick smiled as he then went over to me and showed off the green laxatives.

"Are those the laxatives?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yep. Now let's go to this barn you mentioned," Nick smiled as I then led him away from the party and to the barn in the back, turning on a small lamp in the center of the barn so we could see each other still, but the lamp being low enough in power to prevent anyone from knowing we were in there, as the barn was quite large.

"Before we begin, I want to know... what species are you?" I asked Nick, wondering what he was.

"I'm a fox. And you're a bunny, right?" Nick smiled at Judy as he put two of the tablets in his mouth and swallowed them down right in front of me before looking at me with a smile.

"Yes, I am," I smiled as I then took off my shirt and pants, Nick smiling at that. "Just to prevent my clothes from being ruined," I smiled at him as I then laid myself on the ground and Nick went to my feet with his mouth already watering. Back then, we were just innocent children that didn't care about body parts or anything like that. So it was perfectly fine that I undressed in front of him and we didn't question it.

Nick then took a stance on all fours, his mouth agape and his breath warm and wet. I then crawled into his open mouth head-first with my arms in front of me, my mouth forming into a smile immediately at the warmness of his mouth as he tasted my ears and face and I felt his tongue enter my mouth for a split second before he gulped my head down, him seeming to be enjoying my taste as he continued to swallow me down, my excitement running all through my body as he continued to swallow me, him making it to my fluffy torso in only a few gulps.

"Do I really taste that good, Nick?" I smiled. Nick responded with a nod, which shook me a bit, but not much as he continued to slurp my body down his throat. I then felt my head pop into a larger space inside of him and knew it was his tummy. And at the time, I thought that was where mom kept me before I was born. Man, I sure was imaginative.

Nick then gulped me to my knees, only my feet remaining afterwards. "Thanks for this, Nick. Please let my out tomorrow morning, okay?" I smiled at Nick, him cooing a muffled 'yes' before he slurped the rest of my body inside of him, which felt very good on my toes ears as I felt my feet get squished down his tight throat. I then emerged into his stomach and immediately felt like I was being hugged on all sides with a warmness surrounding my entire body. And it was a bit sticky in the stomach, but I wasn't being hurt by any kind of stinging sensation, which meant the laxatives were doing their job.

"You tasted amazing, Judy... I'm glad I could have you to eat," Nick smiled at me from outside of the stomach, him rubbing me from the outside to make me feel even more at ease.

"Thanks, Nick... Do you think these laxatives can last until morning?" I asked him with a smile, wondering if he could hear me.

"Yes, I know for a fact they will. My mom vored a raccoon and he was perfectly fine even after sleeping all night. And she only had one laxative," Nick explained.

"Good... I'm going to go to sleep now... goodnight... remember to let me out when you wake up," I smiled as I snuggled against Nick's stomach walls and started to fall asleep.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

"And that's what happened. It honestly was very surprising that I remembered it recently," Judy smiled to Nick as they already were on their way to the lake and were both in a car. Nick smiled as he looked at Judy with a small chuckle.

"Well, Carrots, I actually remember another instance that we met and had an instance like that. But it was at least a year after that instance and a few weeks before my... you know... issues with the scouts," Nick said, sighing when he thought of it.

"Really? Cause I don't... could you tell me?" Judy smiled at Nick.

"Of course I can. You told me of what you remember, so I'm going to tell you what I remember. Remember when you visited Zootopia that one day? When you were 6 years old? You came over here on a vacation with your parents and you stayed at the same hotel that me and my family stayed at," Nick smiled as he thought of the day it happened.

* * *

 **Nick POV:**

It was 4 weeks before the scouts bullied me and banned me from becoming a cub scout. I was in my hotel room and went down to the bottom floor to go and have a continental breakfast of eggs and cereal. After all, eggs were some of the only meat that preds were allowed to eat since chickens could choose to have kids from their eggs or sell them to be eaten. But I digress... before I even made it into the room with the breakfast buffet, I noticed a familiar bunny that I recognized from before.

"Huh? Judy? Is that you?" I asked, Judy gasping and bounding over to me with her parents following shortly after.

"Nick! It really is you! What a coincidence that we're both staying at the same hotel!" Judy smiled at me as her parents smirked at me as my mother joined me.

"You two are acquainted?" Judy's mom asked me.

"Yeah, we met last year at Farley's party," I smiled, wondering if Judy told her parents about our secretive vore experiment.

"I see. So you're the one that she shared that thing with," Judy's dad asked with a smile.

"Um.. hehe... yeah," I said nervously.

"Don't worry, we're not mad. Judy said she was perfectly fine with it so we're willing to let bygones be bygones," her mom smirked at me.

"So what are you doing here so far from Bunnyburrow?" my mom asked them.

"We're here for a small family vacation. Judy's brothers and sisters are all back on the farm. You would not believe how many she actually has," mom smiled.

"How many do you have?" I asked Judy.

"275. And I have 23 twin sisters and brothers. My mom is a true warrior when it comes to that," Judy smiled, making her mom blush a bit as she pinched Judy's cheek.

"Whoa... that's cool! You have so many relatives!" I gawked at Judy.

"I know I do," Judy smiled as she looked at me with a smile.

"So how long are you going to stay here?" my dad asked them.

"We're going to stay here for three days. If you like, Judy could have a sleepover with you for a night if you don't mind," her dad smiled.

"Please!" both me and Judy said at the same time, most likely because we were both thinking the same thing. Vore.

"Haha! I knew that you'd say that. Okay, we trust you to take care of our daughter, Mister and Misses Wilde," Judy's mom smiled at them.

"She's safe with us, don't worry," my mom smiled as Judy and I went off to get our breakfast.

We spent the rest of the day together and playing around the hotel, as it was Summer Vacation and school wasn't going on at the time. Judy then coming to my room and us having a small bit of fun before we wanted to have another vore session. We played a few video games, watched a funny movie, and had some supper in the form of noodles and cheese. And then it was nighttime and Judy wanted to sleep in my room... and then she asked me a question.

"Do you have the laxatives?" Judy smiled. I then presented two tablets in my hand and Judy smiled at me.

"You still trust me, right?" I smiled at her.

"Of course I do, Nick. We've already done this before, so I trust you to do it again. Besides, I'm sure you'd love to taste me again," Judy smiled at me. I then dropped the laxatives on my tongue and gulped them down, looking at Judy and turning on a small nightlight so we could see each other. "Okay, time for round two," I smiled as I went down on all fours and Judy crawled into my gaping maw after she undressed and put her head in my mouth, the taste flushing all over my taste buds once again. She tasted almost like chocolate cake mixed with whipped cream and a vanilla pudding center. She had an extremely sweet taste to her.

I then swallowed her head and ears down and purred at the feeling of her body slowly going down my throat. It was very satisfying and it was really good to feel it once again. I hadn't vored anyone but Judy in the past or even after this instance. It made me so happy to be able to vore her and Judy smiled at me as I continued to gulp her down, savoring her taste the whole time.

"Mm... You really like tasting me, don't you, Nick? I wish I could be able to know how you taste, but I'm not a predator," Judy admitted as I continued to swallow, making it to her midsection and then tasting her some more as I felt her trace her path down my throat with her finger. Just a small thing as I also then swore I could hear and feel her kiss me on the inside. "You just enjoy me all you want," Judy smiled as I then made it to her feet and started to lather them all over, her squeals making me happy as she kept moving both outside my stomach and inside. After lathering her long enough, I then swallowed twice more and sighed a breath of relief when all of her managed to enter my stomach.

"You know Judy, I wouldn't mind being eaten by you if our roles were reversed," I smiled at her as I rubbed my belly that was full of her.

"Really? That makes me happy," Judy smiled as she rubbed my stomach a bit, making me feel soothed as I felt incredibly sleepy.

"I'm getting sleepy... goodnight, Judy... I'll let you out tomorrow and we can go to the museum together," I smiled at her.

"I'd like that a lot," Judy smiled at that.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Yeah, I think I remember now... to think that you always ate me when I was naked," Judy smiled with a small chuckle as Nick smiled as well, both of them at the lake now and them getting into their swimwear and seeing that no one else was at the lake.

"Yeah, yet we forgot about each other over the years. But now we're back together and we work together as cops," Nick said with a chuckle.

Judy looked at Nick and held something in her hands that Nick looked at her with a sly smile. "Would you like to have a go for a third time? This time, as adults? I'll allow you to do whatever you want while you eat me," Judy smiled at Nick, the fox gasping and looking at Judy with eyes of hunger.

"I'd love nothing more," Nick smiled as Judy then proceeded to take off her swimwear and she had her bare naked body in front of Nick.

"Go ahead, hon. Go ahead and have your fun while we do it," Judy smirked as she gave Nick the laxative and he swallowed it quickly.

"Down the hatch," Nick smiled as he once again took Judy by the feet and tasted her once again, the taste flourishing over his tongue again and making him coo at it. The sweetest taste ever and it belonged to his partner in Judy.

"Mm..." Judy smiled as she felt slightly aroused by the sensation of being eaten, Nick then taking his hands and probing Judy's tender vagina, making her even more aroused as she started to get wet and her nipples started to show through her fur. "Yes! That feels so good!" Judy squealed in pleasure as Nick swallowed down a bit and Judy gasped at how Nick was already licking her pussy and making her even more aroused from his tongue. "N-Nick... you're so good at that..." Judy said with a blush as her body started to spasm from the assaulting of Nick's tongue.

Nick smiled and swallowed down some more with Judy's arms going to her vagina and continuing to finger herself as she watched herself slowly enter Nick's throat bit by bit as he stood up and allowed gravity to assist in helping him get all of Judy into his awaiting belly. Of course, he did stop at one point and started to lather Judy's small tits and purring at how they tasted even better than her vagina, Judy squealing loudly as she climaxed just as her head was all that was left outside of Nick's mouth.

"Hah... hah... thank you, Nick..." Judy smiled as she kissed the sly fox on his forehead just like she did during their first session all those years ago. "I love you..." Judy smiled at Nick, her being completely truthful to her predator friend.

Nick cooed and swallowed Judy down the rest of the way and started to hug his giant stomach as Judy started to move inside of it. "I love you too, Carrots... I don't even care if we're different groups of animals. I don't care if you're a bunny and I'm a fox. I love you... and you taste just as sweet as ever," Nick smiled as he got an erection and he started to masturbate at the thought of future times they could do this.

"So it's official then? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Judy smiled as she continued to rub the inside of Nick's stomach as she could feel him touching himself below her.

"It's official..." Nick smiled at his new girlfriend, both of them staying there for awhile and helping each other climax numerous times before they needed to go back home.


End file.
